


Reprise III -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [36]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Angel to have sex with Spike.<br/>Happens *at the end* Reprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise III -- Revisited

**Reprise III -- Revisited**

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited III 3

 

 

  
  
  
  


They didn't make it in the door. Angel couldn't wait any longer. He'd tried, he really had. He'd wanted to get out of the rain and into a bed and celebrate his choice to struggle for the light. But Spike's mouth was so pliant and his body was so hard...   
  


A trail of clothing led up to the Hyperion, a testament to Angel's need to feel Spike's bare skin. He was desperate to wipe Darla's touch from his body. He felt dirty. The furious storm that had tried to keep him from Spike had become a cleansing rain, but it wasn't enough to erase the darkness still coating him like black slime.   
  


The over-large black footmat outside the hotel's front doors pricked Angel's skin as he and Spike sank to the ground. Angel blanketed the younger man, their mouths still fused together as they'd been the entire trip back to the hotel. Angel's hand caressed and touched and tugged the hard, lean body beneath his, reveling in Spike's growls and groans. The cold rain beat a tattoo on Angel's back, sending shivers up and down his spine, intensifying his arousal rather than killing it.   
  


Angel slid down Spike's body, sucking and licking the water from his boy's pale skin. The younger man's nipples were as hard as diamonds, and he clawed frantically at Angel's back as the brunette bit each in turn. Angel's tongue lapped at the moisture that pooled in Spike's navel, causing the blond to buck his hips and his steely length to poke Angel under the chin.   
  


Spike gasped sharply as Angel fully engulfed his turgid shaft. Angel buried his nose in the wirey curls surrounding Spike's member and inhaled the musky scent of his boy's arousal. He sucked hard on the length in his mouth, and Spike arched off the footmat with a garbled moan. Angel's loins became tight, his flesh pulsing and straining.   
  


Angel left a thick saliva trail as he released Spike's penis to babbled words of protest from the blond. "Shh," Angel shushed, rising over the younger man to brush a kiss across pouting lips. Serious dark eyes captured passion-hazed blue ones. Angel took a necessary breath, and on his slow exhale, he released his trepidations along with the air. "Take me, Spike," he whispered gruffly. "Right here, right now."   
  


What he'd said sounded corny in his mind, but Spike's reaction wasn't one of bemusement. The blond blinked owlishly, and his mouth opened and closed several times without uttering a word. Then he was moving, faster than a serpent's strike, and Angel was suddenly plastered to the prickly ground. He felt rough fingers prying apart his asscheeks, then the knobby end of Spike's manhood pressed against his hole. He grunted when Spike stabbed into him, breaching the tight ring of muscle and bruising his tender flesh.   
  


"Angel," Spike rasped, his fingernails biting into Angel's skin. "Oh hell,  _sire_."   
  


The pain was still there, but the burning want overrode the feeling, and Angel pushed himself up slightly and rocked back on his knees. Spike's fingers scrambled along the curve of Angel's buttocks, and the cry of pleasure he released sounded anything but human. The rain continued to fall, sluicing around Angel's body and making him shiver, his inner muscles quivering around the hardness inside him. Finally, Spike latched onto Angel's hips and met Angel's back-thrusts with a punishing slap of his pelvis against the brunette's backside. He started to fuck Angel with hard, short jabs, and Angel could hear a throaty whimper with every hit of their bodies.   
  


As Angel had mentally predicted, Spike didn't last long. The blond suddenly went still and silent, holding Angel firmly against him with bruising fingers, his shaft buried deep within Angel's body. Angel could feel Spike's member pulsing inside him as the younger man climaxed, flooding his passage with lukewarm come. Angel's cock jumped and twitched in envy, screaming for him to take care of his own needs.   
  


Angel moved like the lightning that flashed in the sky. The instant Spike slipped free, Angel was on his feet, his painful erection thrust down his boy's throat. His hands tangled in Spike's wet blond locks, holding the other vampire immobile as he savagely fucked Spike's face. Spike gagged and clawed at Angel's thighs, but Angel was relentless. He had to make certain the boy remembered his place, despite being allowed to top his Master.   
  


Angel came with a groan, holding Spike's face tightly against his crotch as he spilled himself down Spike's throat. He felt some of the darkness leaving his body along with his infertile seed. The tension of the past few weeks disappeared, and he felt himself relax as his softening penis slid out of Spike's mouth. Looking down, he met his childe's half-angry, half-lust-filled gaze, and he smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.   
  


Spike squirmed and scowled. "Let go, you soddin' poof."   
  


Angel untangled his fingers from Spike's hair, then cuffed him on the head. "Go get our clothes before they disappear, and I'll get rid of Darla," he ordered.   
  


"Sir, yes, sir, Angel, sir," Spike mocked, rising to his feet. The charm bracelet glinted on his wrist as he snapped a military salute.   
  


"And then I'm going to spank your insolent ass cherry, boy," Angel stated, with a firm smack on the blond's white backside. Spike snorted, but darted out of reach when Angel went to grab him.   
  


Angel shook his head as Spike went to fetch their clothing. The GST tracker had been fried by the lightning, which meant Spike's bracelet was nothing more than a pretty piece of jewelry he'd gotten as a gift from his sire. For some reason, that didn't bother Angel, at all.   
  


Lightning lit the sky, followed by the roll of thunder. Angel looked up at the rainy heavens and smiled a very not-nice smile. He had an idea on how to shove the knife Darla had been using on him into her and twist it a bit.   
  


Just because he'd chosen the light didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.   
  
  
  


 **End**  


End file.
